


Rush

by sasa_lilly



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hickies, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasa_lilly/pseuds/sasa_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamagata grimaced, running his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>"…Dammit, couldn’t you have waited til you got home?"</p>
<p>Kai just moaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> this might be ooc and i apologize lmao i wrote this like a year ago tbh

The gravel beneath Kai crunched with every movement of his feet, every squirm. It was gross, doing this sort of thing in an alleyway, no matter how well secluded it was (What if Kaneda found him- or any of the gang, for that matter?). But home was too far, it was too long of a walk and Kai wouldn’t make it, he couldn’t make it-

"Ah!" He let out sort of low moan, whimpering, sliding down back against the wall. The angry, purple bruises Yamagata had left on him a few days ago were still lingering, and Kai didn’t hesitate apply pressure to them. Sore, but it was all worth it for the pleasure that would shoot down in his veins once the initial soreness subsided.

Kai pulled at the buttons on his shirt desperately, trying to gain more access to the hickeys adorning his chest and neck. His other hand snaked down to the front of his pants, fumbling to get them open, get them unzipped, quick quick before someone caught him-!

He grabbed at his dick as soon as he got the zipper down, and began to tug at it with quick strokes. Kai dug his thumb against the head of his cock, whimpering at the sensation. Stopping momentarily to lick a long stripe up his palm, he gripped his dick loosely, pumping fast, squeezing at random intervals. Kai was so focused on trying to finish that he didn’t even notice the sudden shadow looming over him.

"….Kai, the hell are you doing?"

Kaisuke’s hand didn’t falter for a second. His head lolled to the side, giving him access to more bruises that he could pet and press. He gazed up at the taller boy with misty, half-lidded eyes. “Hey,” he slurred out distractedly. Yamagata grimaced, running his hand through his hair.

"…Dammit, couldn’t you have waited til you got home?"

Kai just moaned.

More gravel crunched and cracked as Yamagata sunk down in front of his boyfriend, muttering curses, gaze shifting all about the dark alleyway. “Move your damn hand!” he nearly barked, slapping Kai’s hand away. Before Kai could grab at his dick again, Yamagata gripped it, and wrapped his mouth around it, slowly, letting Kai sink part way into his mouth.

Kai whimpered gripping at Yamagata’s shirt collar, thrusting forward shallowly, trying to hold back. “Yamaaaaaa…” he whined, feeling the roughness of Yamagata’s tongue sliding up the side of his dick. Yamagata let Kai out of his mouth with a moist pop, glowering at him.

"Shut up, dammit," he growled, lapping up the length of it.

“S..Sorry!”  
   
“I said shut up!” Suddenly, dried cracked lips were upon his own, Yamagata was passionately kissing Kai. He pulled away before Kai could even respond, moving his mouth down along the side of Kai’s neck. He latched down onto some of the only unmarked skin Kai had left, and began to suck at it, bite it, kiss it. Kai could already imagine the skin on his neck becoming dark and purple, overlapping the previous marks. A flush of heat ran through him, and he whimpered, thrusting his hips forward, in a poor attempt to encourage Yamagata to go faster.

Instead, Yamagata slowed his ministrations down. The biting ceased, his kisses became brushes, and Kai could’ve sworn that his boyfriend had stopped moving his hand altogether. “Yamaaaaaa,” he cried out, fisting the aforementioned boy’s shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. Then there was hot breath brushing his ear, a low voice, speaking, saying, commanding:

“Say please.”

Kai was trembling.

“P-Please…”

“…Like ya mean it, Kaisuke,” murmured Yamagata, planting a kiss against his temple.

“Please!” That got him a firm squeeze down below, but nothing more. The heat was overwhelming, dizzying almost. He could feel the pressure and urgency ebbing away slowly.

“Kaisuke….”

Kai was near tears at this point. “Please, Yamagata! Please!”

Yamagata’s grip slackened entirely, and he made as if to pull away. Kai nearly screamed in frustration.

“Yamagata, please let me finish! Please! Please please please! I’ll die if I don’t! Please, I’ll do anything! Just let me-!” A choked gasp cut off his babbling; Yamagata was gripping his cock as hard as he possibly could without hurting him. “Tch.. You're such an idiot,” Yamagata murmured, voice lacking malicious intent.

Keeping the same grip, Yamagata began to pump him furiously, meanwhile shifting back down so he could lick carefully at the head of Kai’s dick. Kai could hear his own blood rushing in his ears; the feeling of his own impending orgasm was overwhelming.

“I—!” The actual orgasm was like a punch to the gut, and the wind was knocked out him entirely for that one moment. He dug his own fingers into the hickeys ribboning his neck, whimpering Yamagata’s name repeatedly, body locked up tightly midst throes of pleasures racking his nerves. Then he went slack, breathing hard, gasping, head lolled back. A voice interrupted his post-orgasm glow.

“Oi, shithead, you could’ve warned me!” Kai looked up (he’d forgotten about Yamagata in that mere moment); Yamagata was coughing and wiping at his mouth. Face flushed, he looked a little more embarrassed than anything. He climbed to his feet, muttering something under his breath.

Yamagata’s gaze met Kai’s; he flushed deeper red, rubbing the back of his neck. “Dammit, fix yourself!” he snapped at the shorter boy, who followed orders hastily. It was then that Kai noticed Yamagata sporting his own problem.

“Yama-”

“No.”  
   
Despite that, Kai crawled forward, kneeling, working at Yamagata’s zipper. Yamagata made no moves to stop him. Kai moved to put Yamagata’s dick in his mouth. “Hurry up, before we get caught,” he said. Kai pressed a kiss to the underside of his cock. “Okay,” his short boyfriend replied distantly.

Yamagata could only glower at him; he had a feeling that they’d be there for awhile


End file.
